In some current implementations, a processor may communicate with input/output (I/O) devices via an I/O Hub (IOH). Furthermore, the processor may be provided on a different integrated circuit (IC) device than the IOH. A bus may be used to communicate between these IC devices.
Such implementations may, however, reduce speed, e.g., due to delay associated with communicating signals between the IC devices, and/or increase power consumption, e.g., due to presence of additional circuitry required to allow for communication between the IC devices. Also, additional (board) space may be required for the discrete IOH component(s).